


I Got This Feeling in My Veins that This Train is Coming Off the Tracks

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [32]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time in Jons car</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got This Feeling in My Veins that This Train is Coming Off the Tracks

Bran straddled Jojen’s lap in the back seat of Jon’s new car. Jojen pulled away from his boyfriends heated kisses, and smiled up at him. 

“Bran…” Jojen said in a singsong voice. “This is your cousin’s car. We're supposed be interacting with your family. This party is for us, after all.” 

“Only in theory.” Bran replied smugly. “More than anything, our engagement was just an excuse for Mum to show Aunt Lysa that not all her kids are fuck ups.” 

“Rude Bran.” Jojen burst out laughing, tilting his head back against window. His neck stretched and Bran leaned down to press kisses to it. Jojen’s laugh cut off into a light moan. 

“Come on, Bran.” Jojen moaned softly. “Do you really think this is a smart decision?” 

“No, of course I don't.” Bran giggled. “I'm not an idiot, I just don't care.” Jojen pursed his lips and Bran figured it might be time for more drastic courses of action. He yanked his shirt over his shoulders and frantically tugged on the button of his jeans. He pulled down his jeans along side with his underwear, his cock coming up to rest against his stomach. 

Jojen’s eyes trailed down Bran’s body, hesitating over his crotch. He licked his bottom lip before biting it, and Bran could feel him harden completely underneath him. Grinning, Bran took hold of his own cock and gave it a soft stroke. He let out an exaggerated moan and Jojen gave a mirroring whimper. “If you want to go play the dutiful son in law, you can go back. I'll just take care of myself and meet you there.” He sped up the tempo on his hand and hummed. Jojen shifted beneath him but didn't make to get up. 

“Are you just going to lay there and watch then?” Bran huffed, slowing the motion of his hand once more. Jojen swallowed hard, eyes never leaving Bran’s cock. 

“Uh. Yeah, I might. Maybe.” Jojen’s voice was deep and hoarse, causing Bran’s hand to speed up and grip harder. 

“Jojen….” He whined, hips rocking into his own hand. “That's a new kink I didn't know about.” 

“You don't know about any of my kinks.” Jojen teased. Bran shot his brow up and smirked. 

“Oh really?” Bran laughed. “Just because you don't _ tell _ me you're a kinky bastard doesn't mean I don't know.” He leaned down and pressed light kisses to Jojen’s jaw. “Marking… you love it. And I mean love it, Jojen.” 

Jojen gasped and arched his back as Bran kissed down to his neck and sucked hard. Jojen moaned and his hands tangled into Bran’s hair. He pulled on Jojen’s shirt, yanking it up, then kissing lower. “Bran…” Jojen groaned, as fingers played with his belt. 

Bran pulled his fiancee's pants open and palmed his cock through his briefs. “Wanna stop?” Bran cooed, biting down on Jojen’s stomach. Jojen let out a loud moan and squeezed Bran’s head, holding him in place. “Alright.”

Bran pulled Jojen free from his jeans completely, then climbed up his body. He ground his hips down, moaning and drapping his arms around Jojen’s shoulders. Jojen’s hips bucked up, hands coming to rest on Bran’s hips. They rutted together for a moment, panting and whimpering. 

“Bran. Bran please.” Jojen pleaded. Bran pulled back, grabbing Jojen’s cock tightly in his grip. Jojen gave a deep moan from the back of his throat and Bran whimpered at the sound. Bran grabbed frantically at Jojen’s hand and pulled it towards his own cock. Jojen sighed out and grabbed Bran tightly in his hand. 

Panting and groaning into each other’s mouth, they tugged and pulled at each other’s cocks. Bran spread his legs open wider as he felt the heat burn in his stomach. There was the tell-tale sound of the door unlocking. Bran gasped and reached frantically for his sweater, tossing it over himself and Jojen.

Jon moved into the front seat and grabbed his wallet from the from dash. He froze then looked over at Bran and Jojen in the backseat. “No.”

“I’m sorry.” Bran blurted.

“This is a new car!” Jon complained. “This is the first place I’ve driven it to!”

“Now it has personality!” Bran cheered, grinning at his cousin.

“No.” Jon shook his head. “Get out of my car.”

“We need to get dressed first.” Bran replied.

“Oh my God.” 


End file.
